Love Bites and Exclamation Marks
by ThePrettyPrincess
Summary: Moments of kissing and flirting and teasing and thinking and loving and hating between my favorite Hybrid and Vampire. Mostly songfics and one-shots.


**Hey hey all! **

**This little drabble is to one of my new obsessions Klaus/Caroline as I believe they would make one BAMF of a couple, could you imagine? #hotflushes**

**In this Klaus decides that Caroline would make a nice little companion.  
><strong>

**The song is Lady GaGa's 'Bad Romance' but I'm using the 30 Seconds To Mars version, here's the YouTube extension: **

**.com/watch?v=2ga_pr0vuHA**

**If you haven't watched the new ep and don't want to know, don't read this next bit... MAJOR SPOILERS**

**_Sooo... Vamp Diaries 3x01... EPIC! Minus the no real appearance of Bonnie that is – A VIDEO CALL DOES NOT COUNT! - But anyways, Stefan as a Rippah! Dear God he was amazing! And yeah he killed Andie but whatev's as 1. I already thought she was dead or something and 2. Damon killed Lexi and is clearly going to hook up with his girl so all's fair! - I'D FORGIVE HIM ANYTHING! The Caroline/Tyler hook up...WOW but WHO THE F TOLD HIS MAMA ABOUT HER HAVING FANGS? Erm what else..the Elena/Stephan_ phone call! GAH! That was emosh... that's about all I cared about this ep.. I'm still rooting for Bamon to happen!**

**Anywhoooo's please enjoy and I do not own anything except the thought to put these events with this song! It's probably out of character and what not too...**

**Anywayyyyyyys...**

**Much love!**

**P.S. if anyone wants to add me on Twitter/Tumblr/Facebook, message me as I need to make some new buddies as my friends really don't get my TVD obsession. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Romance<strong>

It was no coincidence that Klaus was in the Mystic Grill. He'd walked in a full minute ago with a swagger of the hips that caused a number of intakes of excited breaths from guys and girls alike. That was nothing new. He was hot stuff and he'd long ago accepted it with a dirty grin and a glint in his bright eyes.

Greta was working on getting him a certified theme song before her untimely demise. Shame really... He wanted a theme song.

He could feel the Salvatores, their anger and apprehension shooting flares at his body in heated little rays that they probably thought were discreet. Not quite... he was all seeing and all knowing... kinda like God. But in leather pants.

None of that really mattered though, Stefan was his current plaything and they would only be here long enough to tell Damon to back off and then it'd be a middle-fingered salute as they tore their way back out of town.

Openly laughing his eyes slid around the bar and landed on _her. _The slight frame, the blonde waves, the blue eyes.

Strange.

A matter of weeks ago he had wanted to sacrifice her blood but now something in his stomach, under the rock hard abs, tingled that it was a good thing it hadn't gone to plan.

Interesting.

Barbie's had never held much appeal to him.

Cocking his head he watched her. Standing infront of the bar, a human boy she kept calling Mutt or something was directly behind it and that werewolf that had also dodged his sacrificial bullet was to her right. The way her chin dipped and her mouth only curved half heartedly...she looked bored.

Scoffing he decided to entertain her.

That was strange too. He only normally sought to entertain himself.

Clicking his fingers the whole Grill went silent and watched as he swaggered over to the piano.

He looked to Mutt, "dim the lights, bar-boy."

There were more excited gasps at his drawl but his eye had caught hers. She looked away first, a pink flush covering her cheekbones. He smirked but the smugness of his mouth froze when she did the unthinkable and glared right at him, no, right _through_ him.

Interesting.

The lights went down.

His fingers slid across the length of the piano in a display of talent before he grinned and started to play properly. Setting his eyes on Barbie herself there was only one song that could warn her of his intentions. Smirking he wondered how long it would take for this Barbie to squirm.

Flashing his gleaming white teeth he started to sing.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance _

He could feel her gaze shooting holes through the back of his head. He liked the heat of her anger. It tingled. He wondered if she was mad at him for the sacrifice or because he had made her blush.

_I want your love_

_I want your disease _

_I want you, _

Tossing his head over his shoulder he looked at her and it screamed 'bad'.

He watched her throat shiver with a gulp.

_open-mouthed and on your knees_

His mouth smiled in a way that confirmed her thoughts.

She was right to look concerned. He'd eat her alive and then some.

_I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love_

_I want your drama_  
><em>The touch of your hand<em>  
><em>I want you leather chocked and cuffed to my hand<em>

Looking down the length of her body the thought flashed in his mind that she would look amazing in leather.

Except something wasn't quite right...

He could smell the bunny blood dancing through her veins.

That crap might sate a princess but it would never make a Queen. _  
><em>He shook his head and grimaced.

He would have to fix that.

Forever was a long time and any companion of his had to be in it for the long haul. He liked to play games and they had to be long and sweaty and hard. A flash-dance wasn't satisfying enough. Plus he had a feeling that he could make her great. Sure she rolled with the Salvatore's but they were hardly using her for anything! No wonder she was bored in this provincial town.

_I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>_

_I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>I want your loving<br>And I want your revenge_

Revenge he was sure there would be.

He had tried to kill and maim her friends – the witch, the doppelgänger, the baby boy werewolf by her side... Not only that, he had turned her Vampiric trainer into a throat-ripping serial killer.

But then again revenge fueled passion.

All the best relationships had passion..

Plus he was Klaus, he'd take whatever she threw at him and give her Hell and heat in return.

_You and me could write a bad romance  
><em>

_I want your loving  
>All your love is revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
><em>

The more he played the more sure he became.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_I want your horror_

He'd be so good for her. He'd make her embrace it. All of it. The killer instinct, the enhanced emotions, the lust...He'd make her his equal. And in return she might just accept him. All of him. For everything that he is, was and would never ever be.

Its a fair trade really.

_I want your design  
><em>

He looked at her in a uncensored warning.

_I'll make you beg  
>As long as your mine<em>

Not everyone was cut out for this life.

Greta was a duck to water without the need of compulsion.

Stefan had hidden dark tendencies anyway.

But baby blonde, who knew?

_I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
><em>

It was time for another warning, to tell her exactly what he wanted and how life would be once he claimed her.

_I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo kiss<br>_

His voice got heavy and louder so that there was no way she could ever misunderstand how serious he was. _  
><em>

_I want you in my bed  
>I'll make you sick<em>

Something about the curve of her throat and the hue of her skin and the defiant jut of her chin told him that she wouldn't be boring.

He'd handcuff her to his Queen sized bed with the silky black sheets that felt like oil and throw away the key.

They could drown in drama together, it was needed to be a immortal after all. Without it eternity would be boring as Hell and they'd turn into bigger jokes then Stefan in his PG-13 Emo days.

_I want your love  
>Love-love-love<em>

_I want your loving_  
><em>And I want your revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>  
><em>I want your loving<em>  
><em>All your love is revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_I want your love_  
><em>And I want your revenge<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be friends<em>

_J'veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revenche_

_J'veux ton amour_

The humans in his audience gasped. He did sound pretty damn sexy talking French. It was the way the words made his mouth curve with them.

_I don't wanna be friends _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_I don't wanna be friends _

He felt his head shake with each 'no' as his mouth did that smirk that Greta said reminded her how sexy the British could be.

_No No  
><em>

He used to hate when Greta said that.

He was sexy.

Every other person, British, or not that did this little quirk of the mouth was just a less hot imitation.

But he was original.

Infact he was THE original.

Original Vampire.

Orginal Hybrid.

Hell, he should come with limited edition packaging and the words 'do not open'.

Smirking at his thoughts he let his voice get low and smoldering.

_I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>and all your lovers revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

Staring at the pretty blonde he exuded two words her way.

Watching her body tense into a squirm he grinned knowing that she fully understood.

He watched her eyes get excited.

Narrowing his heated gaze on her pink, little mouth he decided that this trip was going to be fun. Not Stefan's humanitarian, veggie version or even his throat-ripping, Ripper one but his own raw, raunchy style. The one that left teeth marks in unmentionable places and gave him a hangover for days. He could party like a Rockstar and this Barbie would be more then up for the challenge.

He could tell.

Grinning he tilted his head.

Watch out Mystic Falls - new power couple coming through.


End file.
